warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quantum Marines
The Quantum Marines are a successor chapter to the Iron Hands. Like their forbares, they have a penchant for cybernetic improvements which has led them to become more machine than flesh. Their increased integration with machinary has disippated the Iron Hand bitter temperament, in favour of a more clinical demeanor. History Origins During the 21st Founding and the tinkering with the gene-seed by the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Quantum Marines were one of the chapters recalled by the Imperium to be disbanded. On their way back to Terra their warp drive was hit by a warp storm in the Hive Storm Region. The combination of the warp storm and huge pull from a super massive black hole dragged their battlecruiser, The Enlightenment, and a nearby planetoid, inside the black hole. Trying to steer clear of the singularity, the ship's warp drive created a warp bubble around both the ship and the planetoid which protected both from the excessive gravitational forces. Stranded inside the black hole, the chapter made the decision to cannibalize the ship to set up a temporary home on the planetoid. The planetoid was quickly terraformed and earned the name, "Enlightenment Alpha". Days quickly turned to weeks, which turned to years. The human inhabitants of the ship, started colonies on Enlightenment Alpha, which quickly flourished into thriving communities. The hull of the ship itself was transformed into a temple to the Emperor and served as the fortress 'Imperio' which housed all Quantum Marines. New space-faring ships where manufactured from within the Imperio, although the Quantum Marines were unable to counteract the black hole's gravitational prison. Over the millennia, the chapter became increasingly obsessed with bionic replacements and technological advancement. Every part of the marines' bodies was replaced by cybernetic implants apart from the brain. Their isolation from the Imperium also had a profound effect on the temperament of the Quantum Marines. Originally very bitter, the chapter quickly took on a more focused and somewhat detached demeanor. The only goal for these marines, was returning home. Through millennia of dedicated scientific research, the Quantum Marines finally made a break through. They managed to create a stable warp bubble around the entire planetoid and a method of propelling the planetoid out of the black hole. The galaxy they emerged into was vastly different from the one they left a few thousand years earlier, however they created new ships and headed back to the Terra. The Imperium was impressed with the chapter's ability to adapt and survive in the depths of space and issued a pardon, effectively stopping the disbanding of the chapter. The Quantum Marines were also gifted the planetoid, Enlightenment Alpha, to act as their homeworld. The chapter is fiercely loyal to the Emperor and continues to help anyone associated with the Imperium. Home-world The Quantum Marines' homeworld is the small planetoid, Enlightenment Alpha. Originally devoid of all life, the Quantum Marines used parts from their ship, Enlightenment to terraform it. The human inhabitants from the ship eventually colonized all corners of the planetoid and over the course of a few millennia, the population has grown into the millions. Fortress Monastery The chapter's fortress monastery was built using the hull of the ship, Enlightenment. The hull was upended and attached to a sheer cliff face. Tunnels leading into the cliff face were built to expand the size of the monastery. The building was named, Imperio as a tribute to the Emperor and the Imperium. Recruitment The whole population of Enlightenment Alpha has grown up knowing that is it their duty to volunteer to become a marine. It's therefore the highest honor to be chosen to enter into the Quantum Marine program. The best and brightest are selected from every school and enlisted in a Marine Training Academy. Organisation The Quantum Marines are led by their Chapter Master, Ferrus Quantum - named for their progentitor, Ferrus Magnus. Ferrus Quantum oversees two Iron Lords, Dragon-Spear, and Data-X, who oversee 100 battle-brothers each. As the chapter is relatively small, the two squads work together, often mixing battle-brothers. Dragon-Spear is a master tactician whereas Data-X specializes in tech and repair. Philosophy The chapter is devoted to the Imperium and much of their philosophy revolves around this. Everything the Quantum Marines do is to further the Empire. To aid their devoted service, the Quantum Marines strive for technological purity. They believe that machine is better than flesh, and will go to extreme lengths to obtain new technology which increases their mechanical prowess. Relationships As a general rule, the Quantum Marines are allied with no-one but the Imperium. However, they have been known to stand side-by-side with a number of different chapters in order to obtain their mission objectives. Being a successor chapter to the Iron Hands, they are generally friendly towards other Iron Hands successors. The more technically advanced, the better. Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:21st Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium